New World, New friend & New foe
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Dan and his Friends meet A new kid in collage can he make friends, and whats in store for there new friend   Not a crossover between 5ds prolog is about his past before moving to his new town
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back with a new story …. This story is Rated Mature for sexual references and Yaoi Smut I Don't own 5ds, Bakugan, or the Nintendo ds game names I don't even own the names of the 5ds or Bakugan crew I just own the plot line This also has Yaoi in it so if this is not your cup of tea don't read If you like or Just like Yaoi Smut Please read and Review. This has 5ds references and is not a crossover. Things are different – 13 was when Akiza enter the movement instead of what it was in the show, Also I'm saying she was the same age as my OOC and the 5ds crew is all the same. 19 (twins included as that too) The bakugan crew is 18-19 years old in this fic Leonidas, Marduk and Vladitor are from the Nintendo Ds Bakugan game.**_

_**Points of Views Will be in Bold with ( )If only one is there and Some Points of views that are with others will be Bold and Italic between the two or more**_

_**Thoughts will be in Italic with ***_

_**Names of the 5ds people will be in bold along with italic and underlined**_

_**Bakugan names will be in Bold along with *** when introduced only Also there speech will be in bold and Italic **_

_**The Bakugan Crew will be in Bold along with ** when introduced only**_

_**My OOC name will be in ch 1**_

Prolog – The past Future Flash Back

(My point of View)

Date April 20 Year 2005

I had been in new domino all most my whole life 17 years This was a sad day for me but also I somewhat happy day. I made my first friend here and It was Akiza She was kind and loving to me when she found out she had physo powers so she came to me, I told her it was a gift, at that point I told her I had the same powers, I could read minds as well, She thank me and we bonded like brother and sister She had a rough Childhood same with me My dad was surprised when he found out about my powers however he dint judge me like Akiza parents did So basicly to hide her pain with her family she came to my house every day my dad dint mind she ask him one day why he wasn't scared of me, he told her I love my son even though he has a special gift it has help me avoid bad people that we both work with and hated so I made a choice reject him or love him for who he is, She understood and years later when we were 13 we both entered Aredica movement together She was cold hearted to every one Some reason she wasn't like that to me, and I knew why. and she became the Black rose witch and I became the Sliver Rose, We dueled every one and hurt some people New domino people called us the evil siblings but over time with the duels with me she became less cold hearted and the duels with Yusei changed her after the fourutre cup He told her that her birth mark Aka The dragon mark of the signers was a gift and not a curse that was the first time, she dint believe him she said it was still a curse She also told him She heard that line before from me. The time they dueled was at the fourture cup was so bad I want to help her but I couldn't I got beat out by some punk in the last round she told me things would change if she won for the movement and Slayer was happy with both of us. She lost the duel and Yusei try again to open her heart but she said the ownly one that cares for her was me and Slayer and she called me down and told me lets go but before we did Yusei asked me what she was to me I told him like a sister I knew her since childhood, the ownly friend she had was me every time her powers would go out of whack I stop her and calmed her down, I said but today was different i said I told him her powers are strong and not to be messed with and with that we left, but we dint get far as Slayer said that is enough and I said ok and we went along our way. A few weeks later she ended up in a coma I tried everything to help I called her mom and dad to come with me but they instead went to yusei and that's when the second duel between them happened The duel last two hours her father got involved all most getting hit, I did as well telling her I love her and she all ways will be my friend and family Yusei do something before she hurts all of us I yelled as I got hit by black rose dragon, It went on until Akiza snapped out of control and finally told us to end the duel. Ok he said, Stardust end this with shooting sonic blast That was on my 15 birthday Things changed from that day on ward the dark signers arrived killed Slayer and the movement and we were left at a stand still Yusei, Luna Jack, Crow, and Leo were all exited to have us as friends, I met Carly and Misty during a school project as for Kalin and Greiger I met them when they duel Yusei As for Kalin He dueled me when he was a dark signer and I held my ground He was shocked that a non mortal could stand agisnt a earthbound god I said The earthbound gods are cool and my heart was pure darkness which it was unill the duel with Yusei after that duel. Yusei told me power comes from with in not power of darkness but friendship I understood that for the first time in my life. Years past and people moved on after the dark signer attack the people who were them changed. I became good friends with Yusei and group but what I dint know is things where about to change for me

4 Years Later Date April 19/20 Year 2009

Today was my 19 birthday and what was more less exciting then my birthday was moving. We were moving to a new town and New city because of my dads new job I just start collage and I had to go transfer to the new collage because I had applied at New D tech witch was in New Domino city, Yes I did Know Leo, Luna, Yusei, Jack, Carly, Misty, Crow, Akiza, Kalin, Greiger they were my friends and well my family I did duel but was not cut out to be a duellist I put away my duel disk and cards for good however I'm good at Cars bikes etc so I took apart my d-wheel before we left and fixed it so I can ride it with out the D-screen which play the cards and made it a turbo duel. My friends had help me fix it, and build it with me When it was time to say good bye they couldn't let go Leo and Akiza most of it Most of the day before was saying good byes etc... Akiza then asked Why though you been here so long she told me, you were even my first friend. Leo then said this next – Your so cool I want to be like you, Luna just sighed at her brother and gave me a hug . Crow, Jack, Yusei, and Kalin All dog piled on me Leos idea. As for Misty, and Carly they gave me a kiss on the cheek which dint phase me because I was gay and the ownly one who knew that was Crow and my dad. Crow and I dated after the dark signer attack, our friends dint know unill today. Crow then got out of the pile and kissed me and said I will always be yours he said. Every one laughed but I blushed at this and every one was stunned but Jack wasn't for some reason and I knew why he was also gay along with Yusei. I then told Crow Yes my birdbrain you will be but I'm moving far away and cant date you any more I told him He sighed and nods He then said that has been the most 5 years of my life he said. The twins came to crow gave him hugs and he hugged them back but when he wasn't looking Leo smack him on the ass which made him jump. I then said looks like you have a new boyfriend I laughed along with the others Leo just blushed at this and told every one he was gay Luna fainted when she came to she understood why Leo was that way and sighed as well noded. I told them I would write and come see them If I had time. Crow then came to me can me and said can you have one more night with me before I let you go he said I leave in the morning He noded and we went back to his place for the night I called dad to let him know that i would be coming home in the afternoon because me and Crow were night people. That night me and him made love for the last time, He then said I will miss this and I will always love you I told him I know and we both fell asleep naked together as we always did.

The next morning came I left him a note saying my true good bye and gave him my cell number which then i gave to the others who waited for me at my house. Leo said i guess he's still asleep I just noded and sighed then I Said to him I left him a note make sure he gets it. As the movers packed our stuff I yelled at dad I'll be riding my d wheel to the new house instead of the truck which had all our moving gear. I hoped on and waited to leave – Leo noded at my last comment and the others wished me luck I said thanks for the fun times Dad saw me and my friends he came to Akiza Gave her a hug and said you will always be special and don't forget it She noded thanked him for what he help her with, Yusei watch this and asked her I then said we been friends since I moved here and well my dad was more supportive then her parents I said he looked at me as i said this and looked back at her She nods along with i said. The truck starts and my dad gets in I yell Lets rev it up taking a line from Yusei Every one laugh and waved good bye as we headed out in the afternoon sun.

The day goes on and we set out to our new home As we go there bakugan of the doom world wait my arrival.

(End of POV)

Ch 1 New friends New foes.

That day Continued as we headed to the new town I had to start school that day around four So we Rushed there and got there by 3:30pm I put my d-wheel in the new home's garage I said to dad that I would be home around 8pm and I said to leave my stuff out side my new bedroom, I also told him to hook up my computer so i had something to do when I got home. I knew the game Bakugan and I want to try it since this town was huge on it. I made my way to the store Before I could I was half way there when A kid yelled by mom I'll see you later as he said this he bump into me and we fell down in a awkward spot He's cute I say I don't know his name but he's hot* I think. **Hmm this nice the kid thinks wounder if he's Na he cant be the kid thinks. We stare in to each others eyes for 20 mins then I look at his watch *Oh Shit I yell is this right time* I say to him. He nods I look at him could I get up . *Oh right!* he chuckles and helps me up. *I'm Dan Kuso* the boy said. I nod then I say my name *Theo J I don't even know If I have brothers or sisters I tell him My dads name is Joe my mom I don't know where she went but he said she married a millionaire somewhere.* He nods as I explain *I have to get going I'm late for school That's why I yelled at the time.* Just then A small red and orange round thing hops to his shoulder Its been a long time Theo– I look at it Drago how you been. Things could be better he said. *Wait You know him?*. Dan asked

***Drago: Yes Years before A kid showed up in Old Vestroia Unaware where he was he looked for answers and found me The kid ended up in My dimension Pyrus he said *Yes but that's not all I add I know the game and thought it was fun 3 years before the cards appeared here I was taken from my home in my sleep and ended in New Vestroia on Drago's home I want to know how I got there so looked around and all most was chow food for a Aquos Bakugan* Dan then said Wait why was there- Drago cut him off – It was because of what was being made here. *You mean the game* Dan said *Yes Drago said. Things got weird Drago said this kid is the protector of the doom dimension. *WHAT! * Dan shouts Yes I found that hard to believe but when he told me he had dreams being lock in the doom dimension and being there for long periods of time with out waking up then I knew something was up .he asked me is there Bakugan there. I told him legends say of Bakugan that lived there at one point and it couldn't be confirmed I told him. For the last few years I did some digging asking Bakugan about this and they say that the Doom dimension had Cores as well The Tripwire Core and The Wormhole Core. Both these cores were there when Naga was there but when New Vestroia was made they disappeared and some how ended up with him.* Do you still have them?* Drago asked me. *I said Yes In a box at home locked in a wooden box and I ownly have the key* Takes it out and shows Drago *Good We need them safe if they fall in to evil hands The doom world will come whole again* *Wait what you mean?* Drago I asked. He then explained after Naga was destroyed The 6 bakugan of legends came to him saying you must find Leonidas he is the key to the cores. I have had no luck finding him, however Theo you said when you met me you were the doom dimension and A bakugan said you are chosen to protect us you are our Protector we don't respond to any one but you Drago said I nod at what he says, then I say *Leonidas is the key the bakugan said to me and I asked what key it said the human race I was shocked at this. And asked how it said some time in the future a evil more powerful then Naga will try to destroy both worlds if you must find him because he his the protector of the cores just as Drago is of the other cores I said so if we find him we know more but the thing is he is stubborn.* Drago nods and Dan this new evil is soon to come. Drago then said. *Wait how long?* I asked the Pyrus bakugan *I think Christmas* he said. That's like 9 months from now he added. Dan sighs and I do too but then I here my phone go off – *Man I late I have six mins to get there I don't even know where the collage is* I say. Dan says *Wait you mean your a student at collage that was build after we came back from Vestroia* he says I nod. * Oh me too he adds I take you there he said *Thanks!* I say Drago sighs as we head to the collage and make in it time *Hey Dan your late me and Alice have been waiting.* *Sorry Shun Drago ran in to a old friend from old Vestroia and its human* *What do you* I cut him off Me! I say Just then a green and sliver round ball speaks – ***Its been a while kid I guess you got back to Earth all right– Yea and So how are you miss I say I'm good and Drago what is this about new evil Preyas says it has to do with the kid here We will explain that however ... I then try to say but was interrupted *Wait you know Skyress!* Shun and Dan say. That's your name she nods and I tell them the story. *Yes same day i met Drago some bird came through a wormhole and was attacking me in Pyrus about 6 hours after i met Drago i say this bird cut me so bad i was out cold Shows them where it attack him. Skyress found me and help me up I don't' remember much after that and she took me to Ventus her home she help me back to health four about a week i was in Ventus I ask what was happening and she told me that the cores where unstable and I should get out but i said unpossiable She said why i told her how i ended in old Vestroia*

*Then I said well were are you going to go. He said i try to find my way be I'm asleep or awake he said I don't know After that he left and I haven't seen him since Skyress said *How did you get out.?* Both boys asked. I then said after that I found my self in Darkus and all most got killed by a huge – ***Me a black and light sliver ball now said. Hydranoid I guess you been well after thinking I was a snack for you. Yes I was thank you, as he was saying he all most was eaten by me, Tigrerra Diablo, and Angelo Stop me in time told him to run and he did he hid behind a bolder about a hour later Angelo found him asleep and took him to Haos along with Tigrerra while Diablo went to find Preyas. *I woke up and thank them and left with out getting there names then found my self on Subterra grounds and I got help I think from Cycloid and Harpus They were leaving when I came As how I got back it was when they came to earth they told me hold on and next thing I knew I was back home in my friends room with my arms bandage and bleeding my legs cut and bruised.* **Oh Sorry My full name is Shun Kazami and this is Alice Michael Grand daughter of Dr. Michael who help start the portals between here and Old Vestroia. which is now called New Vestroia. Shun then said Alice then spoke **Hi there So you went to all 6 attribute home in 9 hours she said. *No! it was about 4 days My dad got worried and had the cops looking for me, my friends told him that I stayed with Crow and I was there most of the time. That saved my ass though because I ended at his place for some reason.* *I think that Subterra and the other bakugan homes are connected with wormholes that can be travelled by us* I say Wait you mean the these gauntlets Dan then said I nod, *I know they have that power but ownly a few of us went last time* Alice then said * I say well we have to get back that includes all 6 of you plus me* Wait how* they asked. * I show them designs i was had from my last trip to New Vestroia. Alice look them over. That's impossible how did you- I cut her off make them I didn't *Some chick gave it to me, said she need to thank Dan and friends I held on to them since* . *You mean Meria* Dan then said I think so I say. *Wow shes redid them so the connect with here* Alice said, *That's not all I say she told me how to upgrade the ones you guys have to match those in the plans and well mine as well Takes out a orange and sliver gauntlet . She made this when I was last in New Vestroia. which was a few months back* I say. That explains much Drago Skyress said. Yes but that doesn't explain how and why he was there Drago said to her. I agree with Drago Skyress Hydranoid said. Ya but why was I sent there in the first place I ask the bakugan. Hmm there is a legend in Darkus that a powerful bakugan had live for many years and was taking to earth back when peace was in our land and some how he was transformed himself into human Maybe you are that human Theo Hydranoid said. If so Hydranoid then why was he in all 6 attribute dimensions on the day that we came to earth. Skyress said. She has a point Hydranoid Drago then said. Yes even so I have the power to go in between Earth, Old Vestroia and New Vestroia with out a portal I say. He has you there Drago Hydranoid said. Ok If so what does it have do with the new evil that approaches or with Leonidas Dan said now speaking. I sigh, Alice Shun and Dan now look at the other bakugan for a clue.

Then Skyress Speaks Hmm in our world Ventus there is a elder who tells tales about the Future. He had said this on the day that we came to earth from Old Vestroia. He must not have the power or it will hurt him, The truth is that he will be friends with a human and they would rule the world, they will destroy all bakugan and all humans, The keeper of the doom dimension must be found soon or his powers will grow and no one but The Human with the power of the doom cores will be the only match for them, They will hurt him so bad bad that someone yells enough. Drago of Pyrus will also be in the way he will challenge him to a brawl along side his human partner they will lose, They will try to kill Drago's human panther but the keeper of the doom dimension will step in and take the hit for them then that's when Pyrus and Haos bakugan say why do you do this, he says for A friend, then his true power will show but until then he must be safe because of the two cores that are part of his bakugan's powers along side drago they will take this evil out but he says this : I will destroy you both if you get in the way. Then The kid that is the protector of the doom world says this: Go a head you have no heart no friends no family or a boyfriend that cares for you, You only feel pain, and suffering You don't know what you want to do, The evil bakugan laughs then says this Fine have it you way you don't even have a bakugan he then hits him so he's bleeding to death and cant get up. 6 kids yell for the kid and All sudden – All 6 attributes step in and try to stop him but fail then its down to last one he's about to be killed when the kid gets up and takes the hit again, the bakugan asks why he tells him he loves his human parther, The human looks at him and then looks away, The kid crys and falls down his bakugan is nowhere to be found and The Bakugan doesn't even show up to help his human parther, Weeks will past the kid will be in the hospital and he will be visit many times by someone he likes but the kid whom he likes, likes someone else, there feelings will be put the test as his life will be on the line, As he's in the hospial Pyrus and Aquos Bakugan will come to him and tell him that he must save the world and Every bakugan on earth is counting for him to, he then tells them how I don't even have my parthenr he's also from the doom dimension like you, they say he was locked away and the ownly way to get him is ... That's how the story ends Skyress said

So What the hell does it mean Dan, Shun, and I yell ***It means that Drago, You, Dan and the rest of us are in it and looks like we must save the world again it seems in both worlds But the time line doesn't make sense If this elder knew this Skyress why dint he let the Angles of Vestroia know or did they all ready know of this bakugan who is trying to take over the world .A female bakugan now said. Tigrerra if your here wheres Runo, Shun says. Runo is down the hall in the cafeteria I heard you all and then when I heard Skyress tale it made sense why he was there looking at me. Hi again How you been since I last saw you and it seems you got out all right she added. Yes I was saved in Subterra and exit that way as well and what do you mean Angel bakugan I ask. Drago then tells me 6 of them are elders of our world like you have god they are ours, Tigrerra they don't know I ask them and this was new to them and the would look in to it. Then I sigh... I know the name of the evil bakugan, he tried to hurt me in my dream about a month ago he said Your power is weak and I don't know why the doom Bakugan fear you HMM should i just kill you He tried and a bright sliver light protected me and I don't know what it was though...Maybe him my bakugan He then said fear me for my name is Vladitor and He left and his type is Darkus I say.

Wait I have heard that name, He is one bakugan that was thrown in to the pit of the doom dimension and said to never come back unless the four cores were together or near each other Hydranoid said. Yes but the four cores weren't together only two were at the time and those are the ones Drago has inside him I say.

Drago nod's then says Hmm he must been released when Naga had the silent core. Everyone nod's and we head towards where Runo was, to tell her and introduce her to me.

Meanwhile -

Vladitor What do you know of him a kid with sliver hair and a red mask said. ***I don't know much but I know the doom dimension is what he seeks or something there for I tried to kill him and something protected him from dieing Master Vladitor told the kid.

Ok lets go we have to kill him, he cant be saved or will that light be there again the kid asked Vladitor, I think not and I think so that was in the doom world but something doesn't seem right about him he's 19 and some how he can travel between all three worlds I agree but we need to find more about him before we kill him and his friends the bakugan Battle brawlers. The kid said

****Where the others where - Dan and Theo had to say good bye to Shun and Alice, They said to tell Runo what they had talk about as they head to the cafeteria to meet her, While Dan & Theo went the other way for Class Also Dan told them that they would meet after class depending on how long it was for them****

POV – Theo & Dan on there way to Math Class

Hey Dan What time does your class start, I think four why I have a class at four to seven and its math shows Dan the timetable

Hmm looks like you have class with me most of the week Tuesdays you have Class with Me, and the gang along with Chan Lee, and Klaus Wednesdays you have class again with all of us, plus along side Shuji, Jenny and Jewls then on Thursdays you have class with Julie all day and that night you have class with her friend Billy, along with his friend Komba Fridays you have Class with Shun, Alice, Runo. As for the weekend your free expect what I don't get is you have Class Sunday night 11:30 pm I think that's History or something it's TBA, pointing to the teacher and page. Ya your right any way lets go handing back the time table.

They get to Class on time, The teacher tells them to take seats and make sure they have enough paper because of the notes.

Ha I have a laptop – takes it out and types the notes when theo's done he sends copy to Dan via email.

The class goes on about theory and how the applied with physics and day to day life. The teacher explains that to learn this you must solve the science part first... It goes on and on

Dan and Theo basicly fall asleep -

7:20pm – Bell rings

Theo wakes up looks around as every one was heading out , he goes to where Dan was and wakes him

Good thing I took the notes Dan, Dan yawns Ya I know were lazy but good thinking though. What the? Theo looks at something Dan is that a bakugan there with Tigrerra Dan looks where Theo was pointing, Ya it is but I never seen It before. Well we should go to it I think that Bakugan is Haos, and It's here to talk with me i think.

Tigrerra speaks and tell the boys that this bakugan want to talk with Theo and She was there to let both them know. It's been a while Kid of Doom world – It said You know the time is all most here you must find him No mater what. I say How Ventus Elder said something or a key is my way to finding him I say as Tigrerra and Dan listen Yes that old fool told to much back then that's how we knew of you and the evil that approaches and the key is some where in the doom dimensions or New Vestroia as for us the 4 remaining Bakugan of the doom world we hide so know one knows to find us even right now he knows I must be talking with you and Drago's human parther right now. You mean Vladitor Theo says. Yes and his human as well they want to know everything to know about you, That sliver light that day when he tried to kill you was Leonidas telling him to back away or get hurt Wait Leonidas is my Bakugan, how though 6 attributes pick there owners right Yes but in your case All 6 of us that are Ventus, Darkus, Haos, Subterra, Pyrus, and Aquos we were bakugan that were own however forgotten and left in the doom world when you came to Old Vestroia the chains the held us down were released and our now yours but your main bakugan is Leonidas we are just guides or sub help to your powers Wait his powers! Dan now joining in like me and drago with both cores right he adds. It nods and then says I got to go and look after yourselves because danger is on it's way. Ok we say.

Dan Lets go back to the group they are waiting for us I told my dad that I wont be home tonight and I said I would be spending it with a new friend If you don't mind me at your place for the night

Ya um mm about that *( Wait my place Oh shit how am I going to explain this to mom she told me that she was going out around 9pm and its 8pm now I should ... Na I could tell him No and let him go some where else, but I sort of ... What the hell... I don't like guys I like Girls and I like Runo and ... His ass is ...Hell Yes Dammit I have to get my mind out of the gutter But what if he asked me... I don't know how to tell him, though I like Runo I have but there was that time with shun and we... Do I like guys that way though. We were drunk because of his birthday and the next day well we were both shocked and said to tell no one.)*

Dan now thinks about the time he and Shun where at Shun's place on his 18 birthday and what happen that night after his party.

I sigh Is it ok I could go some where else like to Alice's or Shun's *( What the why is he... Does he... Na He like's Runo I can tell, But is he I could find out from Shun if he is.)*

Dan something the Mather I asked him No nothing I was thinking about something that's all he said ok then lets go I say and well what about your place because of me and unpacking etc I have nowhere to sleep and you were the first person that hit my mind I then say.

( He right he has no place tonight because his dad is still unpacking and Theo said earlier that he need help to unpack) Dan now thought

Sure I guess My moms out in a hour we could watch a movie or something ( Wait Did I ask him out... I hope he doesn't get the wrong Idea)

Sure that would be Nice i have nothing except my Ds which I have with me. ( Wait is it a date ... Or ... Na I should ask him)

We both look at each other for about half a hour – Then I speak -

Dan do you like guys? Umm I don't know he then said Oh ok I sigh Do you like me that way he then asked me, I sort of do, because you been kind to me all day even help me get here I say, Oh he says.

Just then the others see us and Yell Dan, Theo come on all ready

End Of POV

8:30 pm

We jog to where the others where and yelled to them we were sorry and such Runo & Julie Joins us and Introduces them self to Theo. **Hi my names Runo Misaki, this Julie Makimoto and Gorem ** I see you met Tigrerra, Shun, Skyress, Alice, Hydranoid, Dan, and Drago Julie adds *** So this is the kid Cycloid and Harpus saved and helped that day. Gorem said Yes I say to him and then I say Hey I though there's the other kid that is with you all as well. I say. Marucho couldn't be here said Angelo found something and He's examining it. WAIT COULD IT BE ...I yell Drago Hears me well if it is what your thinking Theo then that would be something thing and I would agree with you if it's and that's a if then we will need it off Marucho then. What do you guys mean by that Julie said. Has any one filled Runo or Julie in what's going on I say, they say no. I sigh. Drago Skyress, Hydranoid, and Tigrerra all explain to both girls what's happening and make them up to date.

So your saying if this thing Marucho found is the key to unlocking Leonidas then what Julie asked . I have to go to Doom dimension and with the item and see if it is I then say, If not we look some more because with out him the world is doomed.

What the group said, Yes I say and tell them with out Leonidas Vladitor cant be stopped and he will rule the world along with his human Partner. Then what about the Infinity core and Silent core cant they stop him Runo now asked No I say We need those cores along with the cores from the doom dimension I tell her. What do these cores do she added. Well the help Leonidas get a power boost like Drago I tell her and the also unlock his full powers Dan added. Hmm she said Well we can fill Marucho in because there's no time left Alice added, The Bakugan all sigh. Whats the matter you guys me and Dan ask. Its yourselves Skyress said because this will test friendship, Power and Love it seems. Shun looks shocked when Skyress said Love. Hey Shun you ok? Dan asked. It's well umm You remember what happen that day right I was thinking about it maybe... Dan sighs No you like Mira and I like Runo. I sigh and walk away from the group. Something wrong Drago now said. Standing on my shoulder, Ya How can he say he like's Runo when we were on top of each other for 20 min's when we met today. You saw. Drago nods. He likes you he was having sex dreams about you so He does like you I don't know what he's saying liking Runo. Drago added.

Drago I'm going for a walk, tell Dan forget about the movie I'll just go to a library or something, If any thing happens here's my cell phone # I gave the Number to Alice because she need to fix something for me. Hands it to Drago. K he said muffled then went back to Dan.

Dan was taking with the others when Alice asked where I was, Drago Sighed and told them what happen as Dan went to his locker for his Cell phone. Wait he's ... Alice tried to say and Drago Cut her off Yes and He think Dan likes him because of what happen Half a hour ago and when the met today, Drago explains today's events Alice then said do you where he went? Drago hand them the Cell number and said He told me if anything happens call. Dan comes over and Runo hits him, What the hell Runo, What was that for he yelled. Dan You Idiot it's because of Theo, He ran off because of what you said, Wait what... When I said That you like Runo Drago then added.

9:15 Pm

Theo sighed I though me and Dan had something, I guess not as Theo walk towards the other side of the school. Vladitor is that him Marduk said. Yes master it is, Should we go after him, Vladitor said Ya we should Marduk added. Theo now saw the boy, You ... Nice to see you again Kid Vladitor, said Theo put his hand in his pocket and type on his cell phone Alice 911 It's him Vladitor and his Parther outside by west side of the school

Alice phone went off – Huh? What? Guys Theos in trouble I got 911 from him It says It's him Vladitor and his Parther outside by west side of the school She read as she read the text. Dan, Shun, Julie, Runo, all yell what? Leonidas where is he Dan then said we need you he then yelled as they head to wards Theo was.

As the others head to where Theo was Marduk ,Vladitor were laughing you don't even have a Bakugan how in the world are you to fight me if you don't have one he then said. I say with my bare hands I run to wards him and punch him making him bleed. Hmm Nice punch but i can do better Hurt him Vladitor. With Pleasure sir. He then swings his long blade and hits Theo making him go down and bleed, Wahhabi You cant die huh then why are you bleeding then he then said, Vladitor hurt him some more, Axe whip. A huge Axe comes out of know where hitting Theo more then 400 times he's bleeding to death, he then gets up slowly I wont give in I say as he wipes blood from his mouth and arms. Theo then Falls to the ground, You say not to give up but where are your friends If they care they help you by now.

Blood I smell Blood Hydranoid said. Where Draco said this way as he points to where Theo was, The others just arrive to see Vladitor hurt him again and hit him across the face. Theo was now cover in blood from head to toe, his shirt was ripped his pants were to, his underwear where ripped as well he was face down on the floor. THEO they all yell. Ha So you all come to see me kill him and end the world. What Do you mean I say weakly Huph your still alive ... Vladitor kill him, Just then Dan puts himself in front of Theo taking the hit to the arms and Face. Why Dan I barely say. He sighs because your my friend and I care about you Dan said

I stare at him as the others watch in shocked, Vladitor kill him as well, fine. Dan yells in pain as he hit again, We now brawl Dan said weakly Fine its your funeral Marduk said. The brawl goes on about a hour and Dan loses, so that's what Draco can do he's not worth my time, kill both of them, Vladitor nods and rushes at both Theo and Dan. Theo, barely gets up and puts himself in front of Dan and takes the hit full blast sending him towards a wall, Theo the others yell. Hmm So he wants to die then. Theo gets up slowy, Why are you getting up Hydranoid said. I then say for a friend. I rush towards Marduk and punch him again this time making him hit a wall, So ts your death wish, Vladitor kill him for good I will destroy you both if you get in the way,

Go a head you have no heart no friends no family or a boyfriend that cares for you, You only feel pain, and suffering You don't know what you want to do, this i say. Vladitor Do it Marduk said Vladitor laughs and says Fine have it you way you don't even have a bakugan he then hits him so he's bleeding so bad that he all most dies and cant get up. Theo...every one yells All sudden – Skyress,Tigrerra, Draco, Hydranoid, Gorem step in and try to stop him but fail then its down to Draco and Dan Vladitor tried to hit Dan again Theo then takes the hit again, Draco then yelled Why, I don' know I guess I love Dan Dan looks at him and then looks away, I cry and falls down to the ground. Hmm So you want to live, Marduk laughs and tells Vladitor that we kill them another time and leaves.

Theo, Dan the all rush boy's sides and help them Theo was so out the he was out cold. He's not breathing Runo said as she check his heartbeat Dan coughed up blood as Shun and Alice help him up. Shun then said Dan what the hell did he mean. Draco told them everything form how Dan met Theo and how they had class that night and told them about what happen after Shun party So... Are you Runo asked, Shun shrugged I don't know yet, Dan doesn't know either but it seems that Theo thought it when he met Dan and Loves Dan that way Shun then said. Wow Alice said Ya Runo added. Lets get them to a hospital, Just then Alice phone beeps Huh? No ! Theo She runs over to him, guys we need to call a hospital now She show them a text Thanks ...You are all nice but my time is up 19 years and counting I had friends at my old town, You all became my friends on the spot Thank...yo...u. an...d...t...e..ll...D..an...I...do...love...him. ... the text end there Alice then looked at Dan just as she did he passed out. Dan they all yelled.

Hospital Critical ward 34/35 9:45 pm

This Kid wont even live the night the nurse said what should we tell his friends out there I don't know and the other kid is in rough shape he will live but might have to stay awhile like 3 weeks or so.

Alice, Shun, Julie, Runo wait and wait for some news about Dan and Theo a doctor came out of a ward. Alice went up to him and asked, our friends are they ok she asked him. He sighed look at the four kids and told them what the nurses said. Well your friend Dan is ok he's being move to Ward 32 in 3 days, As for your other friend well he wont even make the night if he does it will be a miracle. Alice nods and goes tells the others.

Meanwhile -

Drago, Skyress Hydranoid, Tigrerra & Gorem were sitting on top of Theo. What do we do Skyress then said, As she said that A huge orange sliver light now filled the room and A voice filled the room Thank You all for saving him he is my power, my power is his power, we are one, Your power here helps him because he is the chosen saver of both worlds same with Dan Draco I have seen the future and it is a long road and to answer your question Miss Skyress You must help him unlock his powers with in himself as his love life Well he ... I cant say much about what I know but it will happen on graduation day when you all finish collage. Dan Must chose between three people. You all ready know the three As for the thing your friend found its one of the twelve keys that bind me in New vestoria and the doom world for I am a Guardian of both of those worlds and yes I am Leonidas, Your tears and friendship have brought me here He will be ok and the ventus elder was right the key to unlock me is with the twelve keys. Theo has 6, your friend found one so there is five more. You must try to get him to believe in his power or the keys wont work as for the other five they are hidden among New vestoria earth and doom world. Draco you must protect them because the power of the cores will awaken when together he said You mean bonds Draco said Yes Leonidas added Ok they all say, He then adds he must be released before new years eve. Then the light disappears. The Bakugan are stunned at the turn of events that just happened

Just then the light returned and healed all Theo's broken bones and bruises as it did this the Bakugan watched. Then the light said Draco you can help him unlock his powers by taking him to Vestoria and training there Don t tell the others of tonight events. These events must go in Oder that the other guardians have said it would. The bakugan nodded and stayed with Theo.

Code yellow a voice said ... Just then a Nurse came in look at the charts and look at Theo, DOCTOR HE'S BREATHING AND HIS WOUNDS HAVE HEAL SOME HOW...the nurse yelled as she poke her head out his door. The doctor came and look as well then said that's not even possible he was dead, and wasn't breathing why is his sheets wet. Tears doctor his friends have been in here She said

should we tell his friends she then added. Yes the doctor then said

this is a weird day the doctor said as both left the room. The bakugan came out of hiding and look at each other then Skyress said He's going to be in this ward for awhile

Meanwhile the crew was sitting in the waiting room when a nurse came out of Theo's room. We have some good news and some bad news. JUST SAY BOTH OK they yell. Well Some how your friend is ok and well, his bones were healed and his other inquirers were too. He is in Critical condition and well the bad news is he isn't awake right now and for a few days he wont be able to talk until his vocal cords have healed at this rate we don't even know what shape he's in or how much damage is done to him the nurse said. Is it all right if we stay with him because he just moved here and was to unpack tonight so he asked a friend if he could stay with him. Sure the nurse said.


	2. Updates

Hey All ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin | here just letting you know about my upcoming fics

Twilight – Kiba/Jacob/Emmett Kiba's Twilight Adventure

Power Rangers – Occ/ Coblet Siblings Dream's Do come True

Power Rangers- Rocky/Justin The Nijjetti Ancient Dragons Title Pending

7th Heaven Simon/Occ Title Pending

**Persona 3 – Junpei/ OOC Title Pending**

Side Story's to Dreams Come true or Part of the sires

Power Rangers Day DDTC

Spd Dragon Warrior Subject Related to DDTC

Tomb of the Dragon Warrior DDTC/Spd Dragon Warrior

Power rangers Time force -Title Pending

Updates

_**New World, New friend & New foe**__** Bakukan fic Ch 2 in process Need Plot Ideas **_

_**A new adventure**__** Naruto fic Ch 4 done 5 in process 6 as well**_

_**Mark of the Dragons**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2 and 3 in process**_

_**Time Flys Bye**__** Supernatural fic - Ch 2 and 3 4 in Process**_

_**White Askua Returns**__** Naruto/Gx fic - ( Last Ch done)**_

_**5ds, Gx New Ara Part 1**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2, and 3**_

_**New hope New star**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2, and 3**_

_**Chuinin exam's Once again – Ch 2 and 3**_

_**Twilight – Kiba/Jacob/Emmett Kiba's Twilight Adventure Ch 1 in process**_

_**Power Rangers – Occ/ Coblet Siblings Dream's Do come True Ch 1,2, 3, 4, 5 In process **_

_**Power Rangers- Rocky/Justin The Nijjetti Ancient Dragons Title Pending 1 and 2 in process **_

_**7th Heaven Simon/Occ Title Pending Ch 1 and 2 in process **_

**__****Persona 3 – Junpei/ OOC Title Pending Processing the plot**

**__****Let me know what you think – If Betas are looking to help Please do Also Readers of my fics I will get them up as ASSP but I can't yet because of issues I will try for Christmas to have some updated and more above.**

**__****I need help with my stories any one that wants to help with my upcoming fics pm me and I'll try to get you the ch's I have done **

**__****People who I review to I will try to read some fics to review on and ones I like if you haven't seen my name it is im working on my stories or because of my dad he has been ill lately and he wants me to help around the house. **

**__****Thanks ShikaKibaNaru**


End file.
